


witch exorcisms and whiskey

by mountain_witch



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-09 09:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountain_witch/pseuds/mountain_witch
Summary: after the exorcism, mary and zelda go out for a drink to blow off a little steam...





	1. Chapter 1

Greendale’s four most powerful women stood around the well, going over what had just happened after throwing the exorcised demon into its dark depths. “What made you change your mind?” Sabrina asked her aunt. “The first witch exorcism ever performed,” Zelda said with a shrug. “It seemed like something I should witness first-hand. If only for educational purposes.

“But don’t get too big for your britches, Sabrina,” Zelda went on. “You’re grounded.” 

“Grounded?!” Sabrina asked incredulously. 

“A mortal punishment, for interfering with mortal affairs,” Zelda said simply. 

Sabrina closed her eyes and sighed. Standing next to her, Lilith tried not to smirk. She knew Zelda was tough on Sabrina, but honestly, seeing her use a firm hand with the girl was... hot. 

“I don’t know about you three, but I could do with a nice hot cup of tea,” said Hilda, pulling Lilith back to the witches in front of her. “Oh yes, let’s go home,” Zelda said tiredly. That, thought Lilith, just wouldn’t do.

When Zelda had turned up at the exorcism, she’d thought tonight might be her chance to make her move. She’d been annoying, teasing, flirting with Zelda for weeks, and she thought Zelda might finally be ready for her. Her arrival at the Putnam’s and aid in helping them defeat the demon felt like an implicit acceptance of Ms. Wardwell’s larger role in their lives. But, the evening had been taxing, there was no doubt. Maybe it would have to wait for another night. Lucifer only knows how long she’d be stuck in Greendale, tasked with watching over naughty little Sabrina. She had time. 

“Ms. Wardwell,” Sabrina said as the woman turned and began to walk away, “will you join us?”

Well, Lilith thought – an opportunity for one last chance to save the night. If there’s something she knew Zelda couldn’t resist, it was a challenge. “Oh no, no, I’ve intruded enough for one day, I’ll – I should go,” she said. Just as Zelda was opening her mouth to presumably agree, she went on, “Besides, I’m feeling like I may need to keep moving to burn off some of this energy. And I may need something stronger than a cup of tea." 

All three Spellman witches nodded – they felt it too. The power they’d harnessed in the rank bedroom still swirled around them. Zelda, though she’d felt tired a moment ago, suddenly wasn’t sure she could sleep even if she tried. She then raised an eyebrow at the teacher, undeniably interested. “And how do you plan to do that?”

Zelda may put walls up around herself, Lilith thought, but she really was predictable. “Why, would you like to join me?” she asked with a spark in her eye. “Or would you prefer your quiet evening at home?” That depends,” countered Zelda boldly, “on if you’ll have me.”

Hilda and Sabrina observed this exchange closely and shot each other a knowing look. Zelda was so obvious when she was flirting, and they’d been watching her and Ms. Wardwell tease each other for weeks now. This was the farthest they’d gone yet, however, and Hilda was ready to give them a helpful nudge. “You two go on,” Hilda said. “Sabrina and I can hold down the fort.” “Definitely,” agreed Sabrina before either woman even registered what was happening. “Goodnight, Auntie, Ms. Wardwell,” she said with a grin as she and Hilda turned toward home.

Both women stood there, unsure of what to do at the prospect of actually spending time alone. Ms. Wardwell regained her confidence first. “Well, I had actually planned on visiting a favorite spot of mine over in Riverdale for a drink and some dancing. It’s kind of a dive, I understand if it’s not your scene – ”

“I wouldn’t be opposed to some dancing, and I love to drink,” said Zelda seriously. Lilith laughed. “That much I’ve figured out. My car is over here, I’ll drive us.”

The women set off toward the car, Zelda feeling suddenly uncertain. Why did it sound like Ms. Wardwell already had these plans? Was she meeting someone? “Are you sure I’m not intruding, Ms. Wardwell? I’m just as content to – ”

“Zelda, please, I’m happy to have your company. And you can call me Mary, unless, well,” Lilith bit her lip, “you prefer to be a bit more… deferential?” She grinned at Zelda, then softened to show her she was only joking. Sort of.

Zelda returned Mary’s small smile, blushing despite herself. “Maybe later,” she said, looking out her window to ease some of the tension and hide her burning cheeks, making Mary’s smile widen again. They spent the rest of the car ride in a charged but comfortable silence, sneaking looks at each other and letting their thoughts wander.

They pulled up to the bar, Mary turning to Zelda as she put the car in park. “So, Zelda, you would tolerate some dancing?” Zelda laughed lightly and ran a hand through her hair. “Let’s see how the night goes,” she said coyly, though she was sure she would dance with Mary if that’s what the other woman wanted. Lilith saw the thought pass over her face and smiled to herself.

Mary and Zelda entered, and Mary led Zelda straight to the bar to order drinks. “What would you like?” Mary asked her, leaning close to Zelda’s ear so that she could hear her over the music. Zelda’s face grew hot as she turned her head to answer. Her nose parted Mary’s thick curls and she accidentally brushed Mary’s ear with her lips. “Whiskey, neat, please,” she said, suddenly out of breath. Mary nodded and Zelda could smell her perfume, which was not helping her collect herself. She took a small step sideways to put some distance between herself and the other woman as Mary put in their order with the bartender.

They had their drinks just moments later, the bartender giving Lilith a familiar wink. While impersonating Mary, this had truly become Lilith’s favorite spot. Sometimes she got tired of drinking alone in Mary’s drafty cottage, and there were plenty of desperate mortal men here who were laughably easy to lure home when she got hungry.

Lilith wasn’t hungry tonight, at least not for the flesh of mortal men. She wanted one thing only: Zelda Spellman. She’d ordered a whiskey neat, same as Zelda – she’d always loved whiskey, and she wanted her and Zelda to be on the same level. It didn’t hurt that Mary’s body had a taste for it too.

“Come on, I see a table,” said Zelda, taking her drink with one hand and Mary’s hand in the other to pull her toward an empty two-top in the corner. The women settled on their stools and looked at each other, again not sure what to do. “So, you like this place?” asked Zelda, wishing she had something more interesting to say. She was having a hard time focusing on anything other than Mary’s hands as they tilted her glass back and forth, swirling the amber whiskey around inside before lifting it to her lips to take a drink. Mary’s hands looked elegant but strong, with long fingers ending in black polished nails.

Mary flexed her fingers as she drank, then ran her thumb across her bottom lip to wipe a bit of whiskey that had dripped there. Zelda tried to bring her attention back to the other woman’s voice, to look at her eyes, not her mouth. Her own whiskey was settling in her brain, washing away the evening’s earlier stress, pooling in the places she held her lust and desire. She could feel both overflowing, spilling out of the careful confines she’d kept them in with Mary so far. She forced herself to look into Mary’s icy blue eyes as the other woman began to speak.

“Yes, I like it here,” Mary finally answered, as if she could hear Zelda’s thoughts and was waiting for her to come back to the present. “I’ve had good luck here,” she continued quietly, looking directly into Zelda’s eyes and lifting her glass to her lips again.

There was no mistaking her meaning, and Zelda nearly choked on her drink. How many people had Mary slept with? Did she always pick them up at the bar? Was Zelda just another conquest for Mary? Should she care? Zelda managed to take a small sip, then thought better of it as she pictured Mary going home with another woman and polished off her glass. Mary let out a loud laugh at that, looking at Zelda appreciatively. “That’s a good witch. I’ll get us another round,” she said as she headed off toward the bar. 

Zelda watched her go with an anxious feeling in her stomach. What was she doing here? She didn’t trust Mary, or even particularly like her, but somehow she’d ended up here, completely at Mary’s mercy even if she wouldn’t admit it. And, she realized suddenly, she didn’t care. She’d had plenty of trysts with people she didn’t like, or trust, or both. At least Mary was a witch, and a powerful one at that. She decided to let her doubts go and take something for herself. 

Lilith returned with their fresh drinks and immediately noticed a new glint in Zelda’s eye. She set their drinks down, brushed her hair out of her face and tilted her head at Zelda. “I think it’s about time for that dance, don’t you think?” “Oh, I, um – can we finish our drinks first?” Zelda asked, suddenly nervous. She wanted to touch Mary, badly, but dancing in the dim bar somehow felt too innocent and intimate at the same time. Too far and not far enough.

“Sure,” Lilith smiled, “but after that, you’re out of excuses and – ”

“If she isn’t giving you what you need, honey, I’m happy to,” said a voice from behind Lilith. Turning around, she saw a woman she’d seen a couple of times at the bar before but never talked to. She was blonde, probably a few years younger than Mary, and definitely gorgeous. Interesting, Lilith thought to herself. Why not make Zelda a little jealous? “Do you want to dance?” the woman asked, not even looking at Zelda. 

“I’d love to dance,” Lilith said, smiling at the woman and licking her lips. The blonde’s eyes darted down and Lilith heard her breath catch in her throat. “You don’t mind, do you Zelda?” Lilith said innocently. She knew she was being bad, pushing Zelda to her limit when the line between desire and anger was already blurry between them. She had a feeling she hadn’t yet gone too far, though, and was excited to see how Zelda reacted. 

For her part, Zelda was too stunned to get any words out, so she inclined her head slightly in assent. The blonde woman grinned and held out her hand, and Lilith took it before leaning into Zelda’s hair. “Meet me out there when you’re ready,” she said in a low voice, letting her lips linger a moment longer than necessary by the soft skin below Zelda’s ear.

Zelda sat, both aroused and fuming, watching Mary be led onto the dance floor by another woman. She did not come out tonight for this. What game was Mary playing? Zelda was not too proud to beg – under the right circumstances – but she didn’t like to chase. Watching the other woman flirt with Mary made her angry, and watching Mary flirt back and tease her turned her on. Which, she realized, was probably exactly what Mary had intended.

She could make out the pair on the far corner dance floor, pressed close and moving their hips together. Mary looked so sexy in her tight black dress and heels, holding the other woman by the waist and brushing her lips over her hair. Zelda shook her head and stood up. She would be dancing with Mary tonight, and she alone would be leaving with her.

She polished off her drink and made her way across the dance floor to where Mary and the woman were still dancing close. “I’m ready,” she said into Mary’s ear. Lilith smirked and turned away from her partner with a small nod to take Zelda by the waist. “Nice,” said the blonde woman sarcastically, but when neither Zelda nor Mary responded she got the hint and left them alone.

“A little jealous there, Zelda?” Lilith said, bringing Zelda in close and reaching up to tuck some of her hair behind her ear. “You are such a tease, and I – ” Zelda moaned softly as Mary’s hand continued its path from her ear down below her chin, finishing up at her lips where Mary rested it lightly for a moment before bringing her hand back down to Zelda’s waist. “I’m afraid I think it’s – well, it’s sexy,” she finished, biting her lip and looking at Mary. “You are very sexy.” 

Lilith moved her hands lower to rest on top of Zelda’s firm ass. She leaned in again for what felt like the hundredth time that night to whisper in Zelda’s ear. “You’re very sexy too, Zelda Spellman,” she breathed before lightly biting Zelda’s earlobe with Mary’s sharp teeth.

Zelda gasped, and Lilith pulled away for just a moment before leaning back in and taking her whole earlobe into her mouth and sucking gently.

“Take me home,” Zelda growled, her voice deeper and raspier than usual from desire, and the whiskey. “Please.” “I thought you’d never ask,” Lilith said playfully as she took Zelda’s hand and headed straight for the door.


	2. Chapter 2

The two women had barely made it to Mary’s car before Zelda had Mary pressed against the passenger side door. With her hands on either side of her resting on the cold car, Zelda leaned in until her lips were almost touching Mary’s. Lilith could barely breathe – when had Zelda taken control? – and she moved to close the small gap between their lips. She wanted to taste Zelda, to bite her, claim her, make her scream. Just as they were about to touch, Zelda pulled back, grinning, her voice low. “Are we getting out of here or what, Ms. Wardwell?”

Lilith shivered pleasantly and closed her eyes briefly to collect herself. This was going to be fun. “After you, Ms. Spellman,” she said, opening the door for Zelda to climb in. As she slid into the car, Zelda hitched her dress up to flash Mary her smooth calves and a bit of inner thigh. She looked up at Mary and laughed at the sight on the other woman’s face. “Don’t act like you’ve never seen a woman’s leg before,” Zelda teased. “I’ll let you see more if you hurry up and get in.” “You are something else, Zelda,” Lilith breathed, barely able to take her eyes off the woman’s creamy skin to close the door.

Sliding herself into the driver’s seat, Lilith started the car and pulled out of the bar’s parking lot. They’d barely made it onto the road before Zelda turned to her, bringing her hand up to play with the ends of Mary’s big curls. “You know, you’re a really good dancer,” Zelda said, grinning. “I wonder what else you’re good at?”

Lilith was already hot from the scene back in the parking lot, and the desire and anticipation in Zelda’s voice were enough to make her even more painfully aware of just how wet she was. Zelda clearly loved having the upper hand, and she was good at it. But Lilith was ready to move past their sexy banter and give Zelda something a bit more concrete.

“Well, I’ll show you in a few minutes, but in the meantime why don’t I just tell you?” Lilith said mildly. Her tone was an illusion; she had to fight to keep her voice steady. Zelda’s fingers stopped their twirling of her hair and she stared at Lilith, eyes wide. “I am a very good kisser,” Lilith went on, smiling and stealing a look at Zelda, who was now staring at her lips. “I’ve made women come just by kissing them. And I am positively dying to kiss you.”

Zelda was already panting and had started caressing Mary’s thigh through her dress while she spoke. “And what else – what else can you do with your mouth?”

Lilith grinned wickedly. “Good question. But I’d rather tell you what I’m going to do with my mouth, to you” she said, to which Zelda let out a low, long moan. “I’m going to put my mouth everywhere – your neck, your chest, your ass, your ankles, your thighs, and then when you’re good and wet for me I’m going to eat your pussy,” she finished. It wasn’t the most elegant dirty talk she’d ever thought up, but Lilith was too worked up to care. 

Zelda was squirming in her seat and her hand was moving higher up Lilith’s leg. “And when I’m done licking your tight pussy, sucking your sweet clit, drinking you up, I’m going to do it again. I’m going to fuck you all night, Zelda.”

Lilith and Zelda were so caught up that they hardly noticed they were already pulling up to Mary’s cottage. She parked the car and turned to Zelda. “I could keep going if you like? We haven’t even gotten to my fingers yet – ”

Before she could tell Zelda exactly how good her fingers were going to make her feel, Zelda pounced on her. Straddling her in the driver’s seat, Zelda looked only a little bit disheveled and very, very horny. Her red curls were falling around her flushed face, her chest was heaving and her eyes were black. Before Lilith could take it all in, Zelda was finally kissing her. She moaned into Zelda’s kiss, their mouths and tongues moving in sync. Lilith’s hands found Zelda’s ass again, and she squeezed, digging her fingernails into the fabric of Zelda’s dress. She could feel Zelda’s hand, which had been gripping the back of her neck, begin to slide down her front, pausing at her chest to give each of her full tits a firm squeeze. Fuck, Lilith thought, Mary’s breasts had not been handled like that in a long time – and it felt so good.

Zelda’s hand continued its journey down to the edge of Mary’s dress, which had ridden up past her knees when Zelda straddled her. She tugged the dress up higher and with a little ass lift from Lilith settled the fabric up around her hips. Zelda looked down and smiled at how delicious Mary looked – her sheer, thigh-high black stockings were topped with lace and matched her black panties. She was wearing a lace garter belt with tight straps that attached to her stockings. Zelda found the whole thing completely irresistible.

She reached down to the strap holding up the stocking on Mary’s left leg and gave it a small snap, pausing only to enjoy the gasp from Mary, before moving her hand to cup Mary’s hot, wet pussy.

“Zelda, we can’t – ” Lilith panted, completely unable to form a full thought. This was the best sex she’d had since borrowing Mary’s body, and it had barely begun. “We can’t what? Fuck in the car?” Zelda slipped her fingers under the lace of Mary’s panties as she spoke. She found Mary’s clit and circled it slowly with her thumb, before sliding two fingers inside the other woman. Lilith moaned loudly and immediately started grinding her hips to match Zelda’s pace. “I think you’ll find we already are.”

Lilith reached up to pull Zelda’s mouth back down to hers, kissing her messily as she rode her fingers. Zelda drew back slightly to take Lilith’s bottom lip between her teeth, biting and sucking on it with her own swollen lips and sharp teeth. Lilith moved faster against Zelda’s fingers, and Zelda could feel her pussy beginning to throb. “Don’t stop – Zelda – that feels so good,” Lilith panted before being interrupted by her own moan as she came around Zelda’s fingers.

Zelda withdrew her hand only after she’d felt the last twitch of Mary’s pussy. They kissed again, deeply, the desire in both of them not even close to sated. “That was fucking – that was amazing, Zelda,” Lilith said sincerely. “But I think it’s time we move this party inside, don’t you think?”

Zelda nodded and moved to open the door and climb out, but Mary beat her to it. Swinging the door open, Lilith willed her still pleasure-weakened legs not to collapse under them both as she lifted them out of the car. Zelda let out a low chuckle as Lilith set her down on the gravel. “Darling, your dress,” Zelda said as she reached out to pull Mary’s dress back down to a respectable length from where it had ridden up, but Lilith swatted her hand away, eyes twinkling. “What if I like it like this?” she asked seriously before turning around slowly to walk toward the house.

Zelda’s jaw dropped at the sight of Mary’s tanned ass, glowing in the moonlight against black lace as the woman walked away, swaying her hips way more than necessary. Her long, lean legs suddenly stopped walking, and Zelda snapped her head back up to find Mary staring at her, smiling widely. “Coming?”

The two women finally arrived inside, where Mary lit a fire with a wave of her hand, ass still fully on display. “Now,” Lilith simpered, “where were we?”

She stalked back to Zelda, who had just hung her jacket by the door, and took her by the waist to turn her around. Slowly, she unzipped Zelda’s dress, pressing her mouth to her neck and leaving wet kisses there. When the dress was on the floor, Lilith turned Zelda back around to look at her. She was wearing a deep emerald green bra with sheer cups and matching panties that left little to the imagination. “Gorgeous,” Lilith whispered, before finally pulling off her own dress to stand before Zelda in her black lingerie. Zelda’s eyes lingered on her ample chest and Lilith could hear her inhale sharply. “Soon,” she chuckled. “But first…”

Lilith took Zelda by the hips again to push her down onto the couch, pinning her there with her arms on either side of her. They kissed again, Lilith taking her time to explore Zelda’s hot mouth with her tongue. She hadn’t been lying earlier when she was telling Zelda about her kissing skill, and she was eager to show her what she could do. Lilith tilted her head to deepen the kiss, moving her mouth slowly on Zelda’s, savoring the taste of her lips and the feeling of Zelda’s hands in her hair.

Lilith gave it her all, kissing Zelda until she could feel the heat radiating off her and her hips were rolling up rhythmically. Lilith drew back, feeling like she’d proven her point, and because she didn’t want Zelda to come yet. Zelda, breathless, opened her eyes and groaned. “Satan,” she breathed, “where did you learn to kiss a woman like that?”

Lilith, who was now kissing her way down Zelda’s neck to her chest, smiled softly. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you,” she said before diving into Zelda’s breasts. Zelda let out a moan that was almost a whine and pressed her body harder against Mary. The woman was extremely talented with her mouth, she thought as she watched Mary tease her nipple with her tongue and teeth. She felt Mary’s hands reach around to unclasp her bra, sighing as Mary’s mouth found her now uncovered nipple. It felt amazing, but she could feel herself dripping onto Mary’s couch, and she didn’t think she could take much more teasing.

“Ms. – Wardwell,” Zelda panted, pleased at the shiver the address sent through the other woman’s body. “I need you to – ” Lilith looked up from where she’d been nipping at the soft skin of Zelda’s stomach and raised an eyebrow. “Yes?” Lilith asked airily, reaching up to slide Zelda’s panties slowly down her legs. “Tell me what you need me to do, Ms. Spellman. Tell me,” she paused appreciatively to take in Zelda’s now naked body before moving her lips to Zelda’s leg, “exactly,” pausing again, Lilith licked a long line up her thigh, “where you want my mouth.”

“I want,” Zelda took a shuddering breath, “I want you to taste how wet I am, Mary.” Lilith waited, feeling Zelda wasn’t done. “I want you to lick my pussy and I want you to fuck me with your tongue,” Zelda gasped as Mary started in on exactly what she was describing. “Fuck, Mary – ” she was cut off again as she got lost in pleasure beneath Mary’s tongue.

Lilith took her time in Zelda’s cunt, swirling her tongue through the other woman’s wetness and savoring the growing moans coming from her mouth. She took long, slow, dirty licks up her slit that ended at her clit, which she then sucked roughly into her mouth before starting again. Lilith looked up and saw Zelda’s head tossed back, her exquisite neck laid pale and bare and her red waves of hair cascading over the back of the couch. Zelda brought her hands to Lilith’s hair, tugging not quite gently to bring her up to her clit to stay. Lilith smiled, putting her soft lips on Zelda, flicking and circling the spot with her tongue until Zelda started to cry out.

Lilith licked Zelda through her orgasm, then returned to the opening of her cunt to taste her. She moaned at the flood of Zelda’s come that she found there and would have kept at it all night if Zelda hadn’t pulled her back up off the floor and onto her lap.

Zelda kissed her, making Lilith painfully aware of how aroused she was, again. Suddenly her bra was off – she hadn’t even noticed Zelda’s hands deftly unclasping it – and Zelda’s mouth went to work on her breasts. “You’re gorgeous, Mary,” Zelda sighed in between lavishing bites and licks over her hard nipples. “So sexy, so naughty – and these _unholy _tits, for the love of Lilith – ”

Straddling Zelda with her thighs pressed open and the woman’s mouth still on her breasts, Lilith already thought she might come from that and Zelda’s dirty talk alone. Hearing her true name taken in pleasure by the woman below her was almost too much. Then she felt Zelda’s long fingers start to stroke her swollen pussy and she couldn’t stop her hips from bucking up as her hands found Zelda’s shoulders to steady herself. 

“I think it’s about time I taste you, darling,” Zelda drawled lazily. Without warning, she then gracefully but urgently repositioned them so that she was laying on the long couch with Mary still straddling her, but higher up than before. Putting her hands on Mary’s ass, no longer lazy at all, Zelda growled, “Get up here.”

Lilith was so wet and desperate for Zelda’s mouth that she didn’t even tease her. All she could do was slide up Zelda’s body until her dripping pussy was hanging over Zelda’s face, ripe for the taking. “Fuck, Mary, you dirty witch,” Zelda breathed. If Zelda knew who she was talking to… but Lilith didn’t mind. It was exceedingly sexy to see Zelda’s eyes widen as she licked her lips before losing herself in the swollen lips and folds before her.

Zelda moaned into her and Lilith felt it shoot straight to her core. She was fast approaching the best orgasm she’d had in centuries. As Zelda’s tongue continued dipping in and out of her soaking folds, she brought her hand down suddenly and sharply on Lilith’s ass. Lilith bucked forward, groaning and tossing her head back.

Riding Zelda’s face was giving Lilith more pleasure than she ever could have anticipated. Moving her hips uncontrollably back and forth, she could feel Zelda’s chin, mouth and nose all hitting her in just the right places. She screamed as she came, showering Zelda as she continued to grind her pussy on her delicious mouth.

“Unholy – _Zelda_,” Lilith panted, still on top of the other woman, unable to move. She looked down at Zelda to continue to sing her praises but instead almost laughed out loud at the sight of her wrecked makeup and soaked face. “Satan, I am so sorry,” Lilith grinned, not sorry at all, “let’s get you cleaned up.”

Zelda laughed. “Please,” she said, slapping Lilith’s ass again as she climbed up, “although I would do that again, any time.”

Grabbing a towel from the bathroom, Lilith plopped down beside Zelda, who had pulled herself up to sitting. Not quite gently but with more care than she’d ever admit, she cleaned Zelda’s face off then set the towel down on the table. Her right hand was still cupping Zelda’s soft cheek, who was flushed and glowing in the firelight. Zelda had proved a more worthy sexual partner than Lilith had hoped, and suddenly staying in Greendale didn’t seem so bad.

“Well,” Lilith drawled, imitating Zelda’s careless tone from earlier, “should we continue this in the bedroom?” She bit back a smirk at the shock on Zelda’s face. “That is, unless you’d rather call it a night?”

At that, Zelda recovered and kissed the other woman, hard. “Take me to bed,” she whispered, already feeling the heat growing again between her thighs. “As you wish,” said Lilith, taking Zelda by the hand to pull her deeper into the cottage.


End file.
